


Thank You

by spelling_error



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Alternate 2012 Timeline, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelling_error/pseuds/spelling_error
Summary: Takes place in the Alternate 2012 Avengers timeline where Steve tells his other self that Bucky is alive.Tony likes to say it was a joint effort, teaching Steve's newly recovered ex boyfriend about the wonders of sex, because when Tony looks over his shoulder, Steve is wide awake. Tony's boyfriend is awake and watching with a heated expression as his ex, the Winter fucking Soldier, ruts up against Tony’s ass with single minded determination.In which Bucky learns about the delights of modern living such as poptarts, scented soaps, and Tony Stark's ass; Tony learns about the delights of manners of all things; and Steve watches.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 367





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this isn't the fic I'm supposed to be writing.

Ever since Steve brought his ex-boyfriend in from the cold, Tony has watched the once notorious Winter Soldier re-learn some of the most basic aspects of human life.

It was actually quite beautiful to watch, and Tony was honoured that his boyfriend has allowed him a chance to be a part of Bucky’s recovery. That Steve would trust him with something he cared so much about.

Bucky has been steadily relearning all kinds of mundane things. Food and TV preferences, clothing preferences, personal hygiene, communication skills, _facial expressions_.

The most recent of human tasks that Bucky was relearning was sleeping.

The guy was known for well… not doing it.

He was worse than Tony, and that was saying something.

The Avengers had all found the mysterious Winter Soldier dozing in various defensive positions around the tower over the last eight months.

It was the one thing that Bucky actually found frustrating, whereas he seemed to delight in most other modern-day things like scented soaps, Poptarts, music, and sign language.

It was also the one thing Steve didn’t know how to assist with.

Unfortunately, Tony did.

Tony was well versed in the realm of insomnia and the inability to relax.

So, when Jarvis informs him that Bucky Barnes is hovering outside his and Steve’s bedroom door one night, Tony does what anyone who hates themselves but loves their partner as much as Tony does would do: He lets Steve’s ex boyfriend into their bedroom and tells him to take Tony’s spot for the night. He’ll go down to the lab and get some work done for Pepper. It’s no big deal.

It’s not like Bucky asked. Maybe if he had, Tony would have said no, but instead Bucky stands in the doorway looking wrecked.

Exhaustion doesn’t begin to cover it. He’s barefoot in an oversized sweatshirt and fleece pants like his furnace like body temperature isn’t enough. His normally well-kept hair is a stringy mess covering his face and he looks ready to cry when Steve sits up all blurry eyed and adorable and asks what’s wrong.

Bucky doesn’t formulate a verbal response, just shuffles from foot to foot anxiously, shrugs, and then hugs himself.

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Tony says, because he has to fill the awkward silence, “Why don’t you sleep in here with Steve for the night,” he says casually, feeling his heart stutter with something terrible and possessive that he squashes down, “no safer place than next to Captain America, right?” he teases, and he’s already getting out of bed because he knows they aren’t going to argue.

He see’s the way Steve looks at Bucky. How Bucky looks at Steve. It’s the same way Tony looks at both of them. Well, Steve more than Bucky, but that’s only because he’s been dating Steve for nearly two years, and he’s known Bucky all of eight months.

Bucky scoffs at that though, “Stevie sleeps like a log,” he says.

Which is a good point. Steve sleeps like the dead when they’re home and he knows Jarvis is on watch.

“Tony doesn’t,” Steve says and it sounds hesitant in a very not Steve way, “It’s a big bed,” he shrugs in an even more faux casual way than Tony had.

Bucky looks desperately between them and Tony is fucked to do anything but nod encouragingly at him, sliding over closer to Steve who will never give up his position nearest the door and then pats the space next to him.

Bucky is such a _sweet_ guy. It’s the only word Tony has to describe the soft, shy smiles the ex-Winter Soldier gives and the way he prefers swimming in oversized sweatshirts and wearing _leggings_ than any of the more tactical choices in his wardrobe. He’s all nervous giggles and big bright eyes and dark lashes, and he’s gentle and trusting in a way that is as terrifying as it is confusing.

Someone who’s been through what Bucky has been through should be sharper and even more jaded than Tony and Steve both are, but he’s not.

Bucky is the most trusting person that Tony has ever met.

It is terrifying. Utterly and truly terrifying.

It makes Tony want to swaddle him up in soft plush things and keep him locked away in the tower forever so the awfulness of the world will never hurt him again.

It makes him want to pat the bed next to himself and allow Steve’s ex to curl up beside them and sleep a few hours for the first time in well… probably ever.

When Bucky gives in and lays down next to Tony, he’s tense for all of thirty seconds before it all seems to bleed out of him and he lays there staring at the ceiling and very obviously matching his breathing to Steve’s.

It takes approximately five minutes for Tony to regret it.

Not because of anything like jealousy or rogue bedtime boners, no, that comes much later. It’s just that while Bucky refuses to acknowledge it, he and Steve both run incredibly warm.

Tony is a foot-out-of-the-blanket kind of man. There’s no way he’s sleeping in the middle.

“Nope,” he says, but Steve is halfway asleep already, “It’s too warm, and as much as I’d love to be the filling in this super-soldier sandwich, you’re gonna half to switch with me,” he says to Bucky.

The other man blushes in the soft glow of the arc reactor, but nods.

Then he _climbs_ over top of Tony and inserts himself into the six inches between Tony and Steve.

Tony scoots over and allows Bucky to settle more comfortably in the middle.

The blush in his cheeks only seems to rise, which Tony finds a little odd, but he says his goodnight, turns his back to the man and pretends to go to sleep.

Tony wasn’t sleeping when Jarvis gave the heads up that they had a nighttime visitor. Tony sure as shit isn’t going to sleep now that there’s an extra hundred-year-old beefcake in his bed.

When Steve first told Tony about the suspicion he had that Bucky could be alive, Tony hadn’t fully believed him. After all, he was going off of something a shape-shifting and recently escaped Loki had said in the midst of a fight, but Tony had agreed to help. In the year worth of searching dead end leads, Tony and Steve had developed something like a relationship, even as rocky as it was, with Steve gone for weeks at a time and Tony being Tony. Finally they found a solid lead, and real, honest evidence that Hydra really did have Bucky Barnes in their clutches. Tony had given his blessing as well as his resources to Steve to bring Bucky home. He did this with the understanding that Steve would likely be leaving Tony either before, or immediately after finding his long lost love.

Funny, that when Tony finally found that lead on Barnes, Steve’s first words were, “God, you’re amazing Tony. I love you,” in front of the whole team and Nick Fury.

Money went around as bets were won and lost, and Tony was for once speechless.

“You know I just found your World War II boyfriend, right?” Tony had said in response.

“World War II is over, Tony,” Steve said, and it was the confession, it was the promise that Tony needed to feel even a little bit confident in his placement in Steve’s life to open his doors to Bucky Barnes.

World War II is not over though. World War II is a disaster sleeping in their bed.

An adorable, messy haired, blue-eyed, disaster.

One that doesn’t like Tony working in bed in the middle of the night.

He nearly gives Tony a heart attack an hour after they’ve settled into their unconventional sleeping arrangement when a hand swipes at the _very dimly lit_ holographic display he’s working on.

It’s wet when Tony catches it.

The reason is apparent when Tony lets go and Bucky, who rolled onto his side a while ago, returns his hand to his mouth.

“Of course, you have an oral fixation,” Tony whispers, peevish.

Like he wasn’t already the perfect mix of unbearably sexy and heart-stoppingly-adorably.

Bucky just blinks at him with a pointed look at Tony’s hologram.

Tony can’t say no to that man. He can’t say no to either of the men in his bed.

The weirdest thing, is that Tony actually falls asleep an hour later listening to the slow rhythmic breathing of the two super-soldiers.

And so it began.

Sometimes it was nightmares that brought Bucky to their bed. Sometimes it was the desperation of being awake for five days straight. Sometimes Bucky didn’t say why he was there.

Sometimes he didn’t even ask.

Yeah, that one was a bit of a problem.

Having the Winter Soldier sneaking into your bed trying not to wake anyone like a kid after a nightmare was a very weird experience all around.

Tony obviously woke up every time, because as Steve says, Tony doesn’t really sleep, he just goes into sleep- _mode_ like a computer after too much time of inactivity and the slightest movement of the mouse has him wide awake and ready to process a thousand things a second all over again.

Steve does not wake up though.

Steve is also an insatiable sex fiend no matter what the media says about the golden boy.

Of course, there comes a night where Steve doesn’t realise that they have -ahem- _company_ over and gets a little handsy in his sleep.

Tony is woken to a very panicked Bucky Barnes and Steve’s soft, dreamy moans.

The whole thing is weirdly hot.

It really shouldn’t be, because Bucky’s face is beat red, and he’s very clearly trying to get out of reach of Steve’s restless hips, but he’s trapped between them so he ends up a little on top of Tony looking shy and embarrassed and a little guilty.

It’s hot, because Tony doesn’t think he imagines it when Bucky crawls over Tony, Tony guiding him with hands on his hips for some stupid reason (he’s the Winter Soldier, of course he won’t overbalance) and feels a slight hardness in Bucky’s sleep pants.

It’s very awkward having to wake Steve up, and point out that ‘hey, your ex just woke me up because your rubbing your dick on his ass, would you like to go take care of that please?’.

It’s almost funny how red both Steve and Bucky’s faces can get when they’re embarrassed.

Tony still refuses to sleep in the middle.

After that, Bucky makes it very known to everyone when he’s crawling into bed with them.

It’s a thing. It happens more than once a week sometimes.

Tony gets more sleep lately than ever before. Something about feeling responsible, if not to his own health than to Bucky’s.

Tony’s not perfect though, and there are times he does not come to bed for a few days. Oddly, Bucky never ends up in their bed when Tony’s not there. Or so says Steve. Tony actually does believe him though, and he doesn’t bother checking with Jarvis.

So, Bucky re-learns how to sleep like an almost normal person. Normal by Avengers standards at least, considering his bedtime routine includes two other members.

Then, Tony and Steve help Bucky relearn another fun human thing.

Completely by mistake.

Like he said, Tony isn’t perfect at going to bed every night, and after one such work binge, Tony is tempted out of the workshop with the promise of mind-blowing sex to slow down his erratic brain. Steve does an excellent job exhausting them both, and Tony falls asleep much faster than usual. He still wakes up when Bucky makes his appearance, but it’s only briefly.

So, when he wakes again a little later, he doesn’t really have the memory of Bucky getting into bed with them. Just the warmth and the familiar hardness of Steve rutting up against his thoroughly fucked ass. There is a certain sexiness to that insatiable sex drive of Steve’s that means he’s good to go another round or two an hour after he’s last cum in Tony three goddamn times (god bless the super serum) even though Tony probably won’t have it in himself to cum any more.

With that, Tony instinctively arches his back to show his interest in the proceeding activities, only to hear a soft, breathy moan that does not belong to Steve Rogers. Tony abruptly notices that the cock rubbing up again his ass does not belong to Steve either, because Steve is much, much bigger than that.

Tony likes to say it was a joint effort, teaching Bucky about the wonders of _sex_ , because when he looks over his shoulder, Steve is _awake_. His boyfriend is awake and watching with a heated expression as his ex, the Winter fucking Soldier, ruts up against Tony’s ass with single minded determination.

Steve has the audacity to blush even as he sweeps his eyes over the sight in front of him while he bites his lip in that way he does when he’s turned on or about to cum and not any other time and so Tony _knows_ that he’s getting off on it.

He wonders how long Steve’s been watching this. Surely Tony didn’t sleep through much of it? But then what woke Steve?

Bucky makes another high, breathy little sound and gets impossibly closer to Tony, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist and pulling them flush together.

The movement pulls a sound from Tony too, somewhere between a gasp and a moan. He’s still sensitive from Steve’s cock an hour ago, knows there’s still cum inside him too when he clenches around nothingness.

Steve’s still biting his goddamn lip and his eyes look almost pleading, so Tony can’t help it when he maintains eye contact with his boyfriend and grinds back against Bucky’s cock.

Steve lifts a shaky hand and rests it over Bucky’s hip, feels the rhythm of his movements.

Despite having come already tonight, Tony feels himself getting hard again from the idea.

He knows it’s wrong. He knows they need to wake Bucky up _a while ago_ , but he feels so good grinding up against Tony, and those little sounds of pleasure just do things to him.

He wants Bucky to feel good.

He wants to make Bucky feel good. Show him how. Wants Steve to show him how.

Thankfully, or maybe not, Bucky does wake up a minute later, and it’s with a panicked little curse.

He jerks back, only to find himself trapped up against Steve’s chest.

“I—I—I um, Steve I—I didn’t,” Bucky stutters seeing Steve is awake. Seeing that they are both awake. Then he freezes all over again with a little, “Oh,” of surprise, and Tony knows that must be Steve’s own hard-on that Bucky just found.

“It’s okay,” Tony soothes, and Steve strokes his hand along Bucky’s side and the man shivers looking between them with worried eyes, “Did it feel good?” Tony hears himself ask softly, and what the actual fuck were they doing?

Bucky looks sharply at Steve who only barely hides his smile, “Well, I think it’s fair, isn’t it? I did it to you the other night,” he says.

“R-right,” Bucky says timidly, “Well, uh, I’ll just go…” he says, looking for a discreet way to exit the bed.

“Go?” Steve chuckles in that dark, sexy way that does all sorts or things to Tony, and apparently to Bucky too, if the way he blushes even redder is any indication. “You know how long it took to tire Tony out enough to fall asleep? You woke him up, you know,” he says with a smirk, “You should be on the hook to tire him back out again,” he says.

“Steve!” Tony hisses, because woah, yes please, but also they did not talk about this and this is definitely something they need to take abou—Tony’s thoughts stutter out when Bucky’s hips jerk forward seemingly mindlessly.

“I uh,” Bucky mumbles, “Don’t think I really know how to do that, Stevie,” he whispers, staring down at Tony’s ass with open admiration and jesus, it’s been a while since Tony last put his foot in his mouth hasn’t it?

“We can show you,” he blurts out without thinking about it at all.

Bucky’s hips jerk again and he moans, soft and sweet and oh, Tony _wants_.

“Please,” Bucky whispers, “Please, please, please,” he whines softly and god, Tony would never say no to that.

“Anything, Buck,” Steve whispers back, “Anything,” he repeats and Bucky’s shaking, Tony notices.

Steve hooks his fingers in Bucky’s sleep pants and drags them down his thighs and Tony has to palm his own erection at the sight and he thinks if this were to become a thing (which it will not) then Tony would never survive it.

Bucky is no where near Steve’s size, but then, no one is, really. Bucky’s cock is long and thin, about Tony’s length and beautifully curved.

When Steve leans over and tugs Tony’s boxers down, the reality seems to catch up with Bucky and he makes a small panicked squeak, “Steve—I—but Steve—” he stutters and Tony hushes him softly.

“Steve already had his turn, sweetheart,” Tony soothes and arches back against Bucky, feeling the head of his cock nudge gently at his stretched rim.

After taking Steve an hour ago, he doesn’t really need any prep, not for Bucky at least. He’s already wet with lube and cum too, and when Bucky’s hips jerk forward seemingly of their own accord, the head catches and slides in so easily it should be embarrassing.

The way Bucky moans just makes it hot.

“Oh,” he gasps, “Oh Steve—Steve he’s—you… oh,” he babbles.

“Yeah, Bucky,” Steve chuckles in that low sexy way again, “He feels so good,” Steve purrs, “Go ahead,” he instructs and thrusts his own hips against Bucky’s ass and pushing him forward into Tony’s waiting hole.

The sound Bucky makes is almost pained, but for the way he buries his face between Tony’s shoulders and starts thrusting erratically into the open wetness.

“There you go,” Steve says, and fucking hell if that golden boy doesn’t talk the filthiest goddamn shit in the bedroom. He’s unbelievable with the way he sheds that awe-shucks visage as soon as his dick gets hard. “That feels better, doesn’t it, Buck? Tell Tony how good he feels,” he whispers.

Tony thinks he may have died and gone to heaven—ever version of that euphoric place that’s ever been fucking documented all at once.

“Oh, oh, god—Tony, Tony fu—uck,” Bucky gasps wetly against his skin, “So good Tony, oh, _thank you_ ,” he moans and so does Tony because who knew manners were sexy? Not Tony.

Manners are so fucking sexy when they’re coming out of Bucky’s mouth all broken and high pitched and desperate, and _sincere_. He’s so fucking sincere when he says it, Tony outright moans hearing it. Bucky says it like Tony is a fucking god that he’s worshiping, like Tony’s granted him new fucking life, or like Tony’s let him cum after hours of edging, but none of that is what’s happening, really. Tony’s just letting Bucky fuck his already sloppy hole because Steve looked at them with that lip biting expression.

It’s all so incredibly hot, especially when Steve leans in and kisses Tony. It’s an awkward angle, but he really doesn’t care.

Bucky has no rhythm, he’s not particularly good at finding Tony’s prostate, and while Tony didn’t think he was a size queen, he feels it’s not unjustified to call Bucky small comparatively.

None of that should make Tony as fucking hard as it does.

It’s the way Bucky’s trembling, the way he’s whining more than he’s moaning, the way he’s clinging to Tony, the way Steve’s looking at them, and the way Tony knows he’s bringing Bucky, the sweetest man he knows, this pleasure with so little effort that really does it for him.

Tony feels worshiped by it somehow.

He thinks, with Steve’s cum and leftover lube the only thing guiding Bucky’s way, Tony should feel more slutty and used, but when Bucky’s new favourite thing to say after “Oh god” turns into, “Thank you, Tony, thank you,” in a voice that sounds damn near tears, Tony feels inexplicitly _worshiped_.

Tony is a benevolent god, and so he clenches down on Bucky’s cock, revels in the way he hisses, and looks at Steve to say, “Finger him, make him cum, baby,” in a low voice and both Brooklyn born super-soldiers shiver and moan.

Steve reaches blindly for the lube on the nightstand, unable to take his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

Tony closes his eyes and focuses on the breathy sounds that Bucky makes. The desperation in his voice sends waves of pleasure all through Tony’s body and he suddenly understands the appeal to orgasm control because he doesn’t think he’s ever heard anything as hot as Bucky’s whimpering moans of pleasure.

He gets a hand around his own cock and strokes, knowing that it’s got nothing to do with the cock in his ass, but rather the trembling of Bucky’s body between them that has him close already.

Bucky hisses Steve’s name and then moans low and drawn out, hips stilling against Tony for a second before he’s frantically fucking back against Steve’s hand. His voice takes on an even higher level of desperation and Tony helps him out by rocking back and forth on his cock for him.

“Oh, oh god, I—I’m gonna—oh please, please,” Bucky cries, forehead pressed tightly between Tony’s shoulder blades.

“That was quick,” Tony can’t help but remark teasingly, and Bucky just whines louder, hips hitching, “Go ahead, sweetheart, cum for us,” Tony whispers and strokes himself faster feeling that familiar heat twisting and coiling low in his belly.

“Oh fuck, _thank you, thank you, thank you_ ,” Bucky cries and stills inside Tony.

It’s those words, cried out desperate and reverent that has Tony spilling into his hand with a sigh. He hears Steve’s own climax in the form of a low hiss.

Tony is hit with another wave of exhaustion. He knows they all need to talk about this, but his eyes are already slipping shut, “Manners are _sexy_ ,” he yawns, “Okay,” he mumbles, “Okay sleep now”.

They can talk tomorrow, it’s not like it’s going to become a thing.

As he’s drifting to sleep, he hears Bucky whisper, “I can’t believe he let me do that,” and is too tired to care who he’s talking about.

“He’s very generous,” he hears Steve’s sleepy reply.

***

He wakes up briefly when Steve and Bucky get up, but like hell is Tony getting out of bed before noon, so he grumbles at them both and starfishes in the newly vacated bed.

He wakes fully a few hours later and tries to pretend everything is normal as he goes about his routine.

It’s not like it’s a thing.

Except, when Tony’s situated at the table while the team is eating lunch and he’s nursing a cup of coffee, he thinks it might be. Especially when Bucky asks Tony for the salt.

Totally normal but for the way he catches Tony’s eye, blushes faintly and says;

“Thank you”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is derived from a 50,000 word work in progress that will likely never see daylight featuring non-sexual ageplay, daddy Tony and Steve, little Bucky and Tony domming the fuck out of Steve with orgasm control.   
> I couldn't decide on making Bucky asexual or not purely because I wanted to write this scene, so I decided to write the scene by itself.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
